


distant thunder.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Bondage, F/M, Injury, Non-Consensual Bondage, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: when things come to a head.





	distant thunder.

“Strike harder!” 

_Thud._

“Again!” 

“I’m trying!” 

“You aren’t trying hard enough! Move your ass!” I lunged at the daemon hologram, brandishing my sword as elegantly as I could, given the bruised state my body was in. Gladio stood back, judging fiercely from his position. “You will never survive the night if you don’t GET. YOUR. ASS. IN. GEAR,” he shouted as I fell before the feet of the daemon. Hologram or not, it packed a punch and I had a bloody lip to show for it. 

“Gladio, if you don’t shut the fuck up…” 

“Fine, die out there. Or just do it now. You’re doing such a bang-up job!” The shield shook his head, muttering under his breath while I dodged another attack from the daemon. 

“Look-” Dodge. Roll. Jump. “-just because you feel insecure after losing Noct-” Dodge. Spin. Stab ”-doesn’t mean you have to take it out on us.” The daemon’s claws tore through my leather vest and I shrieked an unholy curse to the Gods, bowing out. 

The daemon flickered for a moment before dissipating into nothingness. Gladio was unusually quiet, arms crossed, eyes closed. I noted the faint trembling, how he seemed to sway and stand perfectly still at the same time. I shook my hair loose from its bun, rolling my eyes as it plastered itself to my sweaty face. Tucking my sword back in its sheath, I made my way over to the shield, brushing dust off my arms. Everything ached, fresh bruises blossoming as I walked to where Gladio stood. 

I shrugged off my ruined vest and hissed as it brushed over a gnarly scrape. “Damn, you may as well put me up against a real daemon if that’s how-”

“Do you ever hear yourself?” Gladio spat. “Do you ever stop to consider how your words hurt people?” The light emanating from a nearby safe zone illuminated his face. I took in the sight of his scars, his honey-colored irises, and the way tears gathered in them. 

“Gladio…?”

He looked down at me, uncrossing his arms. “Do you…  _ever_ … know when to be quiet?” It came out shaky, his voice cracking.

“I-I’m sorry, Gladio. I didn’t think…” I whispered, laying my sword at his feet. 

“You never do. It’s always a game to you. You can never hush up when we need it most,” he seethed.

“I’ll go.” Bowing my head, I turned to leave when his hand caught my wrist. I looked back at him in all of his shuddering glory. “What’re you-” 

“Do you ever know  _when_ to be quiet?” he uttered once more, pulling me into a harsh kiss, his hands finding my face, quaking. This didn’t feel right. I’d been with him intimately before, but not like this. Not on the verge of an emotional breakdown. 

“Gladdy, hey, stop,” I protested breathily, my hand caressing his cheek.

“Don’t you  _ever_ know when to be  _quiet?”_ It came out as a warning, one which I heeded, relaxing in his grip. His hair had freed itself from his ponytail, a mane that shadowed his face. Gladio’s breathing was forced at best, each lungful raspy and a bit terrifying. He looked like a beast ready to attack. I dared a glance at my weapon.  _Do I really need it? He wouldn’t…_

“Never quiet.” It dripped from his lips, a slick smack in the face. “Never quiet…” Gladio looked around wildly, eyes stopping on our first aid kit. He marched to it and dug around, coming back in a matter of seconds. 

“Talk to me, what-” 

I was interrupted by the sharp sound of gauze tape stretching in front of his chest. He ripped a length of it off with his teeth and snatched up one of my wrists. “Hey! Stop!” Gladio bound my wrists and held them above my head, ripping another piece of tape. I kicked at him, making my displeasure known. “Gladio, what has gotten into you!?” 

“You never know when to be quiet,” he whispered darkly, smoothing the tape over my lips. Muffled pleas did nothing to him. He was a wounded animal and this was his escape. I struggled as he added another piece, wiggling my head back and forth but it didn’t do anything. A quick click and he produced a small dagger, angled at my chest. I yelled, eyes watering, as he tore through my shirt in one swift motion, easily popping open my sports bra next. He didn’t even react before moving on to my pants, yanking them down until my boots prevented them from going any further. Blood trickled into my mouth from my cut and the actual wound stung under the tape. He wound a piece of tape around my calves and knocked me onto the ground. I caught myself on my elbows, a small squeak of pain wormed its way past the tape. He was on top of me almost instantaneously, hands everywhere. I writhed, whining desperately into my gag. 

“Never. Quiet.” He took one last bit of tape and attached my wrists to a metal pole that used to prop up a tent once upon a time. A market or something… I focused on the smell of spices I remembered while Gladio’s hands roamed over my nipples, my ribs, nails raking down my sides, admiring his handiwork. I groaned deeply, twisting at my restraints. He pushed the torn fabric of my shirt as far up as it would go until it pillowed behind my head. The training injury my back sustained lit up when it came in contact with the sandy ground. I screamed in agony, an actual fire could have been incinerating my entire body and I would be none the wiser. Gladio paid it no mind and continued to tease and grab at my body. He lapped up any blood he saw while one of his hands worked my most sensitive point. It didn’t feel good, he was too rough. But this wasn’t about me, was it? 

I went back to thinking about the market that used to be here before Noctis disappeared. Anything to help ease the pain from my back. It was a warm place. I always managed to get there during evening light, the vendors backlit and welcoming. They sold curry. Wonderful curry. I screamed as my back scraped against the rough terrain. Gladio was hunched over me, uttering tiny grunts as he pumped in and out of whichever hole he happened upon first during reentry. There was no rhyme or reason to it, just primal, needful lust. But the way my ragged skin pulled at the small stones and salted earth beneath me made me see stars. The tape on my legs had broken from his aggressive dominance, pants long since removed, each of my legs hoisted over his broad shoulders. I couldn’t see his face, just the inky outline of his eagle tattoo and his sweat-soaked mop of hair that grazed my neck and chest. Rumbling moans fell upon me, the feel of his hot breath not unfamiliar. I could feel him vibrating with energy, with passionate determination, with all-encompassing strife. My chest bounced invitingly by his face and he bit down, sucking on a nipple until it felt raw. I could see the beginnings of dark marks on my legs from where he was holding me up.

Gladio stopped abruptly, turning me over onto my knees, and continued pounding away. I had no time to adjust to any of it because he switched back and forth between ass and clit faster than I could keep track. It was too much. My head hung between my limp arms, shoulders and knees bowing before the weight of the King’s shield. I watched as little droplets of blood oozed down from my back onto the waiting earth which hungrily consumed every last morsel. No longer making a sound, I took my punishment, too weak from training to resist. Gladio grew sloppier, fumbling with my breasts, my ass red and sore from slaps and groping. 

“I’ll train you yet,” he growled softly, hands back to my waist. “Fucking take it.” Staccato grunts crescendoed in the night air as he claimed me, pace quickening. Skin smacking against skin, wet and unsatiated, dirt mixed with sweat, his voice a crackling roll of thunder behind me. Until, finally, he came inside me, filling me up and sending a strange feeling into the pit of my stomach. He and I were stock still. 

No loud gasps for air. No arrogant show of defiance. Just quiet, quiet nighttime. Always nighttime. And then I heard him, clear as day, doubled over me in rising upset.

“The Gods have taken  _everything_ ,” he cried, holding me into his abdomen. “They show  _no_ mercy!” I could feel his body convulsing with sadness, his mouth pressed into my back. 

“W-what the fuck was I thinking…” That was all I heard before he scrambled to stand. I winced, falling to my side and curling up into the fetal position. No doubt the tape over my mouth was stained crimson with blood. I hurt everywhere and he was walking away, sobbing…

Time passed. Minutes felt like agonizing hours, ticking by like molasses in winter. I stopped crying and waited. Waited for someone to find me. For a daemon to appear, crashing through the wall. For slumber. Anything. 

What I was not prepared for was Gladio, a look of horror on his face, his dagger cutting me free, carefully taking the tape off my mouth, his arms pulling my listless form into him once more. He crooned apologies, sweet nothings, anything to get me to listen. I laid against him, exhausted, his utterances drowned out by his powerful heartbeat in my ear. It powered through his gentle musings, his tears, even through Talcott finding us there. I saw Talcott, I saw him demand to know what had happened, saw him wave a weapon in Gladio’s face, saw him soften and brush hair out of my face. I saw his face fall when I didn’t respond and his infuriated march back to camp. Gladio wrapped me up in his mammoth arms and all of the emotions he had bottled up for the last nine years of darkness tumbled out. Blood smeared across his chest from my back but I felt no pain. I didn’t… feel anything. 

“Please forgive me, oh Six, please,” he pleaded into my hair. The great brute of a man was coming undone at the seams. This is what happens in the light of the moon. I refused his apology, silence heavy on the air. He sniffed, hesitantly kissing me. It was wet and wavering, my lips unmoving. Everything comes undone while Insomnia sleeps…


End file.
